How to Deal
by YourNervousAuthor
Summary: Crona learns how to deal with something. CronaxKid Lemon Oneshot


A/N: This is my first lemon, I wrote it upon request for my GF. I hope you enjoy it and I hope its not too awkward in any places.

* * *

><p>Six fifty, she noted, walking to the full length mirror she tried to admire herself, try to see if anything needed to be changed.<p>

"Symmetry" she slowly mumbled out as the time clicked away. Eight more minutes, eight was his favorite number. Crona picked limply at her hair, sighing loudly as Ragnarok peeled from her back.

"You know Crona, today's your eighth date with Kid, he might try something" Crona's right hands reached for her left arm, nervously rubbing up and down.

"Ragnarok, don't say things like that, I don't…" her eyes grew large with fear, "I don't know if I could handle that" she murmured. She shouted as Ragnarok's fist met the top of her head, messing up the perfection she had created with one swift noogie. "Ragnarok don't do that! Kid could be here any sec-"

Knock…Knock…Knock…Knock…Knock…Knock…Knock…Knock

"I wonder who that could be" Ragnarok chuckled sarcastically, receding back as Crona quickly tried to fix her hair before opened the door. Kid presented a bouquet of eight pink roses as Crona opened the door. Crona blushed as she noticed Kid's eyes scanning her appearance.

"H-Hi Kid" she stuttered out nervously, her voice barely over a whisper. Kid smiled brightly at her.

"Hi Crona, may I come in' he asked, peeking around her room, happy with the symmetry they had created on their previous date. He noted the slight messiness of her hair and gently kissed her cheek.

He smiled at the light pink that grazed her cheeks. "Can I come in" he asked once again, frowning at the slight panic on her face.

"I'm so sorry…I've never been with someone like this before. I don't know how to handle you sometimes" she began to rub her arm furiously, her nervous habit growing in scale with fear of losing Kid.

Kid grabbed her hand, her blush spreading as he led her into the room. She sat down on a love seat couch that had been moved to her room, her hands holding tight to her knees.

"Crona, what's wrong? Why so nervous" Kid questioned, sitting next to her. Crona shook her head quickly, looking down at her feet. "Come on" Kid pressed lightly, "I thought you were starting to feel for me too" He looked down, hoping his sorrow would draw her out.

"It's just… just something Ragnarok said" she reached for Kid's hand and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, what do you want to do tonight" she asked.

He smiled at her, lifting the two bags he had brought with him. "I was thinking I could cook for you so that we could stay here" Ragnarok's words echoed in her head as the threat of staying in her room preyed upon her nervous mind. What if Kid does want to do more tonight, Can I handle it?

Kid watched as Crona became lost in her thoughts; he decided it would be best to let her sort out what was wrong since she refused to be open.

He placed the bags on the counted or the kitchen, thankful that his father had agreed to build more down here for Crona. He pulled out some garlic, onion, green pepper, tomato sauce, smoked sausage, and garden rotini. He started by cutting the offending sausage into perfectly shaped matching pieces, throwing away any unshapely scraps. He grasped the onion and turned it over in his head, admiring the perfection of the vegetable he had found at the grocery store.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he sliced the knife through the onions line of symmetry.

"What is" Crona asked, finally out of her reverie. Kid smiled at her as she stood next to him.

"Oh just this onion, it took quite some time to find it, it was completely perfect…until…until I…cut it" he cried out, dropping the knife he held to the side of the cutting board.

"Oh symmetry! How I have forsaken thy beauty! I need to be punished" he wailed, hanging his head as he sunk to the floor.

"Kid…" Crona waited for Kid to respond, when he didn't, she started again, "Kid, it's alright, it's a part of cooking, and you can fix it"

"Nooooo, I've ruined it" he sobbed. Crona looked at what Kid had been working on; slowly she began to cut up the rest of the onion, so that the pieces were once again symmetrical. Placing them on a plate she squatted down to show Kid.

"Look Kid" Kid continued to sulk, muttering to himself. "Kid" she tried again, lightly nudging his side, gently pressing her lips to his forehead, "Look" she commanded.

Kid looked at the plate in front of him and then up at Crona. "Beautiful" he smiled and quickly pressed his lips to hers, Crona instantly jerked back, her head hitting the counter behind of her, Ragnarok peeled from her back when he felt her panic and then injury, his fist connecting with Kid's pursed lips.

"Ragnarok stop" Crona shouted, waving her arms frantically in the air to stop him from punching Kid again. Her eyes grew large with panic as blood burst from Kid's broken lip. Crona quickly moved Kid out of the kitchen, sitting him down where she was previously, hurrying back into the kitchen she wet the tip of a towel and went back to him. She began to gently towel of his lip.

"I'm so sorry Kid" Crona blushed and looked down.

"It's ok Crona, honestly" he said, lifting her chin to look into her eyes, he dropped his hands to hers, cupping them. "I was happy just to be able to kiss you again" Crona's blush grew deeper, Kid smiled.

"I'm falling for you Crona" he whispered hesitantly. Crona looked over Kid's face, she felt herself pull, she loved him, she knew it but…

"I'm scared Kid" Crona began to rub her left arm. "I like you a lot" she admitted, "but what if something happens, I wouldn't know how to handle that"

"What if it doesn't, don't be afraid of me" he closed his eyes, afraid of being rejected. He smiled as the soft pressure of Crona's lips met his own.

"Don't open your eyes" Crona whispered as Kid took control of the kiss. He softly nibbled on Crona's lips; he shivered as her tongue gently ran over his bottom lip.

"Crona" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling him close to him. He gently played his tongue against her lips, running his hands up her back.

"Please let me open my eyes Crona" Kid whispered lustfully.

"Ok" Crona whispered as she looked up at Kid, Kid's smile infectious as their eyes met. The slight haze in her eyes meant he was doing something right.

"Want to move to your bed" Kid asked, gently running his tongue down her neck, she blushed as heat rose in her body.

"Yes" Crona nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as Kid scooped Crona up. As he carried her over to her twin bed he kept his lips to hers, she was so warm and inviting. His cock twitched as she moaned into his mouth. He could feel his erection pressing against his pants. How will she react to this, he wondered?

He gently laid Crona down on her bed; softly he rested himself on top of her.

"Crona can I take off my jacket and shirt" he questioned her, wanting her to be comfortable with any move he made; he softly stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, smiling when she nodded. She watched him as he shook his jacket from his shoulders; removing it he folded it and dropped it lightly on the floor next to him. Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt, as her reached the second button he felt Crona's hands cover his own.

"Let me" she whispered. She fumbled with his buttons but soon his shirt was unbuttoned and folded next to his jacket. Hesitantly she ran her hands up and down his chest, his well-formed upper body hard to her fingertips.

He laid back down, her arms slipped around him; she gently began to scratch up and down his back. Once again his lips sought hers, he began to rub up and down her stomach, the rough fabric of her dress caused him to frown.

"Crona can we take your dress off as well" Crona bit her lower lip, pressing Kid off of her. She sat up with her back to him. Kid gazed at her frame. She's perfect he thought.

"Okay" Crona sighed deeply with resolve; she shivered as Kids hands ran up her back, unbuttoning the awful material. He let Crona pull her dress off as he ran his hands up and down her back, slipping his legs around her he began to kiss along her shoulders and the back of her neck; his hands running around her hips and up her stomach to grasp her breasts, his thumbs stored over her hardened nipples, sucking softly on her neck.

She shifted and laid back against him, moaning in pleasure as he teased her body. She blushed as she felt his erection through his clothing. She slowly ran her hands up to meet his, her fingertips lightly mimicking Kid's.

"Crona" he moaned, slipping his hand between her legs, softly stroking her white panties.

"Kid" she moaned back as her hips jerked to his hand. Crona's mind was swirling, she had never felt so much before.

She sighed softly as Kid's hands left her body. "Lay back Crona" Kid whispered, his breath hot to her neck.

Crona stretched back in her bed, her back arching. Kid began to unbutton his pants before looking up at Crona, "May I" Kid asked, Crona nodded to him, "Boxers too" Once again Crona nodded blushing at the thought of seeing Kid completely naked.

In one swift motion, Kid dropped his boxers and pants. His dick sprung to attention. Crona's face darkened to a deep red as she stared. Kid was about eight inches, she wondered if she could handle him for her first time.

He crawled back into bed with Crona; he could tell she was nervous. Slowly he took her hand into his and wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered, closing his eyes as her cold fingers sent waves of tingling pleasure through his body.

"I…I don't know what to do Kid" he smiled, gently kissing her lips, knowing that by her statement she wanted to please him as well.

Kid softly moved her hand up and down the length of his shaft, he moaned as her fingertips circled the tip of his head.

"I don't know" she murmured as pre-cum began to pearl from his dick. "What is this" she asked nervously, "I don't know how to handle this" she began to panic as it began to cling to her hand.

"It's okay Crona, its natural" Kid thought about whether he wanted to try more, "lick it" he said, wondering if she would make him leave.

Hesitantly Crona's head moved closer to the head of Kid's shaft, her tongue nervously sliding over her lips. Then she did it. Her tongue swiftly flicked over the slit.

"Crona" he grunted as she ran her tongue up and down the shaft. Kid closed his eyes, wondering how long he could handle this. He opened his eyes in shock as Crona's lips surrounded the head of his penis.

He ran his fingers back through her hair, moaning as she pushed a little more into her mouth. The smell of her arousal reached his nose and signaled to Kid it was time to focus on her.

"Stop Crona" he said, trying to control his excitement from the soft pop her lips made when she came up.

"Am I doing it wrong" she asked nervously.

"No, no, no" he quickly kissed her in hopes of reassuring her. "Everything has just been focused solely on me.

He pressed her back down, sitting between her legs he slowly pulled her panties down. He lightly kissed down the inside of her thighs, softly kissing over her pussy, his tongue gently flicking over her clit. She moaned out, her fingertips threading through Kid's hair as her mind went into an overload.

He slowly slipped two fingers inside of Crona, her hips bucking to him; he kept his lips faster to her clit.

"Kid, I feel something" she moaned, "it's so strong, what if I can't handle it, it's so much pressure" her hips bucked quickly, her pussy pressing forcefully to his fingers.

He smiled as he sat up, licking his lips; his mouth and chin covered in a substance like she had felt on her hand earlier.

"Is that from me" she questioned, he smiled and nodded. "What about you" she asked.

"Well" he started, "can I press inside of you? It might hurt at first but will build to more than the first time"

Crona bit her lower lip and nodded, mentally preparing herself for any pain.

With the authority to go, Kid wrapped his arms beneath Crona's legs. Slowly he pressed his hips forward, inching his dick slowly inside of her. Her eyes opened in surprise as he slowly stretched her. There wasn't as much pain as she expected.

"Oh Kid" she sighed in pleasure as he slowly began to withdraw, she moaned out as he slid back into her. Kid chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to remain in control, slowly drawing out until only the head was inside of her and gently pressing back in.

Crona began to buck her hips to meet Kid's thrusts. Kid took this as a note to quicken his pace. His arousal growing as the slight slap of his balls hitting her ass grew louder. He began to thrust his hips to her faster. Crona moaned louder, he could feel her tightening.

His movements became frantic, his need to cum building as Crona began to scream his name. Her eyes closed as she lost herself to her pleasure.

He stopped completely as Crona's muscles tightened around him; the pressure of her orgasm sending him over as well.

"Crona" he grunted out as his body convulsed his cum pumping inside of her as he slumped forward.

He held himself inside of her, not wanting to hurt her by pulling out before her muscles relaxed.

When he felt her relax he pulled out slowly, lying next to her he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Crona" he whispered sleepily, pulling a blanket over them.

"I love you Kid" she murmured back as sleep claimed her, Kid followed swiftly.

* * *

><p>Crona woke early to Ragnarok's disgruntled mumblings.<p>

"What is it" she asked nervously, not wanting to wake Kid.

"You've got a member at attention in your bed Crona" Crona opened her eyes to see what Ragnarok was talking about.

Looking over, she blushed when she saw that the sheet had slipped from Kid because of an erection he had gotten while they were asleep.

"That's alright" she whispered as she licked her lips, "I can handle this".


End file.
